Dual Heart
by J. R. Pharoah
Summary: Roxas is finally his own person, and so Sora shows him his home world, and what it's like to dig your toes in the sand, while Roxas shows Sora what his favorite flavor of ice cream is, and the best place to eat it. Sora/Roxas Post Kh3. Drabble collection.


Author's Note: Fuck I can't stop writing Sora/Roxas fics. But I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing. Anyways this started when I saw an official artwork of Sora and Roxas eating ice cream together on the clock tower, then I pursued it after making a textpost on Tumblr about wanting to write a fic like that and a bunch of people liked it. As I wrote it, I thought of the possibilities with this fic. Seriously like let's say Roxas is inside Sora and in essence is journeying with him the whole time, then like there would be so much Roxas and Sora could share. And once Roxas became his own person...ya know how would they interact?

So I think I might make this into a drabble collection of Sora and Roxas checking out different worlds together and having fun and stuff with Roxas finally as his own person. There will be fluff and angst and maybe some smut but probably not.

Set possibly after Kh3D. Mentions of Days.

Anyways here's chapter one: Destiny Islands and Twilight Town.

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe he was here. Really here, with the wind whipping his hair and the soft sighs of the ocean. The sun heated his neck and the scent tickled his nose. His senses were tingling; his head spinning. So this was what it was like to be real again? It had been so long, Roxas had nearly forgotten what it was like.

"Everything okay?"

That voice was so familiar to Roxas. The flicker of light in Roxas' dark sleep that let him know that everything would be fixed soon enough. And Roxas believed him every time he spoke.

Roxas looked to the side, and it was Sora there. Roxas swallowed and turned back to look at the lapping of waves against the sand. He almost expected it to disappear in a myriad of computer data, and if he looked at his hands, he almost expected they'd disintegrate the way way, and he'd be forced to face what it was he had always known: he was the nobody to Sora's somebody.

Roxas was so unsure still, so confused, but when Sora reached over to touch his shoulder, it was enough.

"Hey, something the matter, Roxas?" Sora asked again as he leaned in, and Sora always had that way of looking intent whenever Roxas spoke.

"No," Roxas said, partially true, and continued with, "I just never thought I'd be here."

"Destiny Islands?" Sora asked with a smile as he tugged on Roxas' wrist and pulled him down to sit on the shore with him. They dug their feet in the sand and felt the cool water lick their ankles.

"The sand's so warm," Roxas said as he wiggled his toes, lost in the sensation for just a moment. "What I mean is," and he turned to look at Sora with a mirror of a smile, "I never thought I'd be here with you, beside you."

"Well here you are," Sora said as he laughed and looked around at his home world, the one that he never could get enough of. There was nothing better than returning here. "I can't wait to show you all of my favorite spots. There's the Paopu tree, the Secret place...we can all be together again, you me, Riku, Kairi..."

"I'd like that. I'd like a place that I can belong, at least for a little while."

"As long as you feel like you belong when we're together, then that's enough for me."

"And you wanna know something?" Roxas asked as he looked at Sora, his head tilted to the side as he reached forward to grab Sora's hand.

"What?"

"The best thing is...I finally have my answers."

And as he looked back to the horizon, and let out a long sigh, contented at last, he wondered if Sora would like sea salt ice cream. It sure had been a while since he had had one, after all.

* * *

Sora had seen a lot sunsets in his life, but not one quite as stunning as this. "Wow, look at that," he said as he leaned forward, a hand at his brows to shield the sharp rays of red that traveled far across the sky and glared into his eyes.

"Here," Roxas said as he sat beside him and handed him a Sea Salt ice cream. "Hope you like it," he said with a shy grin, and Sora took it with a sign of gratitude.

He bit down and felt a shiver run down his spine, and he let his tongue swirl to capture the taste. "Mmm," he said, "Salty and sweet. It's great, Roxas, thanks," he said as he took another bite, and looked back at the sunset.

"Axel showed me this place. He called it, 'the icing on the cake' we got to share after the days we had missions. Xion too," Roxas said, his eyes misted and glazed as he thought of far off memories.

"What a tradition. Something like this might have made it all worthwhile."

They ate, and sat, and ate some more, until their ice creams were done and they were left with just the sticky Popsicle stick in their hands.

"Winner?" Sora read with a quirk of a brow, Roxas smiling as he put his hand against Sora's shoulder. "What does this mean?"

With memories flooding back, he smiled and said, "A free ice cream. I got a winner stick once. You're lucky."

"Well, I want you to have this one too," Sora said as he handed the Popsicle stick over with a smile.

"Why? You didn't like the ice cream?" Roxas asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"No, I did."

"Then what?"

"It's just...being here with you makes me feel like a winner already."

Roxas laughed, soft and unfamiliar and clasped at his shirt, where Sora had always pointed to when he talked about hearts. And as the sun begin to dip into the red horizon, and he said, with a sureness that Sora hadn't heard before, "So, this is what it's like to have a heart."


End file.
